24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Greg Penticoff page. Please note that I had to revert it, pending a reference from the show where he was called "Stephen". Do you recall where this other name was mentioned? If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. 23:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) --Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)--Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Hey sorry I just had a look through the dvds and can't find any mention. I dunno why i had it in my head that he was stephen...I always thought he was :I think I've worked out why I thought it was Stephen - at the end of Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm, when Jack says "his name was Theodore Cofell", it sounds quite a bit like "his name was Stephen Cofell". I must have mixed up characters back when I first watched it, and thought that Stephen was Penticoff's first name. Finally solved my mystery about that name!--Acer4666 14:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Hehh! I've done silly shit like that before, too. Check out the talk and history for Frank (Day 2). When I created the page, I thought I heard "Brian", but Proudhug corrected it to Frank. Honest mistakes if there ever was one. 23:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Gaines' group user page Heya there man, I'm glad to see you're interested in making a user subpage like the one I have! I took the liberty of moving the Gaines Group page to User:Acer4666/Gaines's Group, so you can edit it there. To answer your question from the talk page, you can do pages like that by creating your article within your own user space. This is accomplished by making the page at User:Acer4666/NAME kind of like how my stuff is at User:Blue Rook/Shrine. If you continue on that page, I think you'll have fun since the Gaines mercenary group was one of the biggest networks of bad guys in the whole series. 01:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Commendation Your work on the Kim Bauer Day 1 article is absolutely amazing. I hope you enjoyed it and find the time to make other edits like this! 05:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah thank you! It's good to help out especially with series 1 my favourite. I will finish the article off though am doing it offline and uploading once I've completed. : I have a question about these 'character on day x' articles: should there be one for every 'main' character (ie should Nina and Teri have one for day 1)? In Teri's case it would be her only one, so maybe could be done on her page, although maybe it would be good to have a more in depth description on a separate article. In Nina's case her other series appearances wouldn't warrant one, so that might make her normal page a bit unbalanced? How in depth should the articles be, as they used to be in 4 hour chunks, should they be in hourly ones? I like the David_Palmer_on_Day_1 one, with the little chapter headings, though this might not be appropriate for everyone and so might be out of place? Phew long post, just wondering if there was an established standard to aim for on these articles or not really?--Acer4666 16:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Short answer: yes, I believe there are standards for these articles, but I do not remember them fully... and I can't find the discussion where it was established. Simon was the driving force behind that effort, however, and he should certainly remember more. :: I remember a decision being made to standardize the size of the subheadings (hourly, 4-hourly, or with descriptive names). Just cannot remember it. Frankly though, it should be arranged as accurately as possible with whatever information is available. :: One part that I do recall is: only characters with more than 1 major season appearance warrant a "character-by-season article" (let's call it CBSA for short). So that answers your question about Teri - she will not receive one, and all the information goes onto her single article. Nina, however, needs a discussion in my opinion, if someone wants to give her a CBSA for Day 1: if Nina winds up getting a very thorough description of her Day 1 activities, there may arise an argument about moving it to a CBSA since her other 2 seasons were significant and had a decent duration. 04:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, I will ask signorsimon about this. I suppose whatever is decided for Nina could also apply to Sherry Palmer as they had similar number of appearances in the series, although everything she does is probably already covered in David Palmer's CBSA's.--Acer4666 12:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 17th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Acer4666 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for frequently taking the time and having the consideration to address the community and inquire about editing standards & policies before undertaking changes; for amazing work overhauling and expanding the large article Kim Bauer on Day 1‎; for reverting vandalism; for adding many missing Previously on 24 segments to Season 1 episodes; and for categorizing many difficult images into episode categories! 06:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany Well that was some good work! I'm very happy with the speed of that operation and the outcome, it is good we both tackled this from 2 directions. I saw that note in the edit summaries; don't be afraid to post on your/my Talk page with any questions. On my screen, Previewing actually does show the category changes you just made: just scroll completely down to the bottom of the Preview page, and it's all the way down. I'm aware that it is counter-intuitive (you instinctively look closer to the article body on the Preview page) but the categories should really be showing up for you, too. Let me know if this isn't happening on your screen when you check back. 00:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Also, DEFAULTSORT is an optional alternative, but it is generally preferable to the older method of individually sorting categories. Regardless of whichever one you choose, you should always put the comma between the surname and the first name for consistency's sake. 00:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, don't seem to be seeing the categories - at the very bottom it just a list of templates used in the article. Just near the end I learnt to 'show code' for the categories which made it lots faster, typical! And yes, sorry about the commas, the last thing I want to do is make work for you to go through afterwards-in future I'll copy existing standards as closely as I can. ::Oh, and PS I didn't want to clutter up your talk page too much - I have posting a lot on it haha!--Acer4666 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: The commas thing was a very minor issue, everything else you are excellent at seeking to get the details straight beforehand, which of course I appreciate hugely. And, also I am very serious about welcoming you to post on my Talk page whenever you want to ask. If you still feel you are "cluttering" it then: just post whenever you like anyway, but toss the questions under 1 heading. It's not a problem at all :) 01:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Great new articles Thanks, I love making articles for those minor characters. They are simple to forgot, because they are so minor ;). I love making articles for them. --Station7 10:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Remember to link them so everyone can see your hard work!--Acer4666 13:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: 24 Dutch nl Wiki Sure, I can do that, but not today. That will being tommorow. I understand the situation. So one or more sentences are enough?--Station7 21:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Send tommorow a mesage to me, so that I can update the pages. i will do my best :) --Station7 21:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well yeah, just so there's something there for people to read when they click on it! :I don't mean to rush you into filling out the dutch pages - I understand that it's a lot of work, especially for you on your own. If I could write in dutch myself I'd help you! So I don't want you to quickly fill out the pages to meet some criteria of more than one sentence. Instead, I'd propose that you work on it in your own time, and when you have completed an article that you are proud of, then add a link to it here on the english version. And in the meantime, we take down the links to blank pages which may confuse people.--Acer4666 22:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand it :) That's great to hear. (Sound al little weird, while I post the links myself lol ;) --Station7 22:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Humor Do you want to look at User:Station7/Fun page? It's a fun page, well I hope think it's funny ;) --Station7 20:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha I did actually notice the last edit you made to that page, and I have to say the bit about Jack and the holding room made me laugh out loud! Very good, you'll have to put some more observations like that on there--Acer4666 20:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I will do that.--Station7 20:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hide Hey there Acer. Do you know how I can hide Template:Appearances1 and Template:Appearances2. I needed for a Wiki. And then I mean the code ;) --Station7 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man. I think you put a line in the template that is "|collapsed = yes" - but just go to a collapsed template on the wiki and click edit and copy-paste the code! I think Template:JackBauerAppearances is an example, so you could maybe copy from that.--Acer4666 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It didn't worked yet. --Station7 22:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? I just tried it here, and that line made it auto-hidden. click edit to see what I've done. Or do you mean you are trying it on a different template on a different wiki? Because there may be settings built into the appearances template that I don't understand--Acer4666 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh hang on, are you specifically asking about those old appearances templates? I have no idea how to hide those, as they're not in use anywhere on this wiki --Acer4666 22:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I was asking for those templates to hide, but I copied it and they didn't hide at all. Maybe Blue Rook knows how it should be. --Station7 22:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think you would have to insert this line "| state= }|collapsed|uncollapsed}}" into the template first, then the "collapsed = yes" line every time you wanted it hidden, but I don't know if that template is relying on the navbox template, which has further complicated coding in it--Acer4666 22:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you can only auto-hide templates that use the Navbox format. Those two old appearance templates don't use that, so I don't think they can be hidden. But maybe Blue Rook knows otherwise--Acer4666 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I will wait for Blue Rook, but thanks anyway ;) --Station7 23:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Recent stuff Regarding the categories in the "special" editing thing, I turned that feature off. It made life thousands of times easier for me since I always look at categories. Just go to Special:Preferences, click Editing tab, and check the box called "Disable Category Select". Does that work? Also, apologies I couldn't respond to the person who kept blanking stuff yesterday. That was probably annoying for you to have to sit there and revert. Those sudden "vandal rushes" happen periodically, but ever since I restricted Pagemove to a specific user group, I've slept alot easier because the damage is limited only to stuff that can be rolled-back. Speaking of which, you've made a great case for yourself of having rollback rights with your actions. If you're interested, you can confirm the nomination I made for you at Wiki 24:Rollback (if not, no problem at all, all I ask in that case is that you decline the nomination by blanking it). 22:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for the nomination and kind words! I'd gladly accept it as a useful tool for the vandal surges. No worriesw about not being around - I just sometimes confuse myself when trying to undo multiple edits to one page, but seems like the rollback function takes care of that. I was amused by the little new profile they gave me haha! :And yeah, I checked out the preferences and switched to code view on categories. You may have seen that it's led to me forgetting categories altogether on newpages - but I'm sure I'll get used to it. The WYSIWYG editor was a big faff! It's also solved that problem I asked you a while ago about "show preview" not showing the categories, now they appear down at the bottom just like you said. Cheers for the help!--Acer4666 22:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tony Donno image Do you want that I upload a picture of Tony Donno. It's from season 4 ;) --Station7 16:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean in his role as a compound sentry? The picture we have for that, although not from the show, is him in that role so will probably suffice. Or have you found him elsewhere in the season?--Acer4666 17:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, as the compund entry. I don't know if he was the one who got shot by the marines or by Jack Bauer. But you know that better ;) Should I upload it? So it can be put at the gallery.--Station7 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well the third man that Jack shot (the one that was hit in the leg, then fell to the ground and was hit in the chest), is him as the same character as in his main pic, so we don't need another shot of that. Then him as the compound sentry he has a shorter beard and is wearing a leather jacket, and he appears so briefly in one shot in the very distance that I doubt you can get a good shot of that. However, he does appear in that costume in the special feature Lock and Load, so if you get a shot of him from that, it could go in the gallery--Acer4666 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, I will look good before doing anything. --Station7 19:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I'm going to upload it. Maybe it's because of the shadow, but it looks not the same as the image in the infobox. --Station7 19:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's the same character as in his main picture. Just watch a few seconds on from where you got that pic, and you will see he gets shot in the leg then chest. The second sentry only appears after the marines land. If you don't mind I will re-upload the pic with one from the Lock and Load documentary--Acer4666 22:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem It's nothing, man. I just felt that what Blue Rook said seemed to indicate that he felt a few mistakes of mine in the past reflected on the way I edit things in general. I can always get a little miffed when people say things like that because I feel like I'm not doing it right sometimes. But it's cool between you and me, no hard feelings. I appreciate your thoughts on my edits. --ASHPD24 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :cool cool :)--Acer4666 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nina & Max Your idea earlier, about the deleted scene with Nina & Max on the yacht... I've always thought how much that successfully explained. Max was a German, and Nina's real employers from season 1 were Germans. To me, it doesn't warp anything, doesn't it actually make stuff fit? 00:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : It still doesn't explain her employers on Day 3. Couldn't have been Max since he was dead. --ASHPD24 01:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You're thinking way too far ahead of the situation. This was a deleted scene from Season 2 we're talking about; they probably didn't even start writing that season for months at that point yet. 03:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I know but while it would explain that season, it still doesn't explain the 3rd season. But why did they delete this scene? It would've made everything make sense. --ASHPD24 03:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) In the Cassar/Gordon commentary on the DVD, one of them says that they created the scene to "see if it would work" and it was unscripted originally. It was to play with the idea of Nina being "part of it all Max". However the verdict was that they could not "make sense of it". I find perfect sense it in, both for S1 and S2. 04:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe they forgot about Nina's bosses being German in S1. It happens, but that's a big mistake. Now it can only be speculated. --ASHPD24 05:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I haven't gone through the Day 2 plot as closely as the Day 1 in regards to this stuff - but it doesn't quite work in my mind. The "German" link is a bit tenuous for me. And assuming that Nina was working for Max all along - why would a German oil corporation want a spy in the american counter terrorist unit (other than to help with the "start a war" plan?). Therefore the entire point of putting Nina at CTU was to provide the schematics to Joseph Wald's thugs (basically the bottom rung of the ladder in Second Wave's plan). Would Max really have planted Nina at CTU about 9 years previously to Day 2, given her a complicated escape plan, also let her loan herself out to other groups, which almost led people to notice her link to Germany (if Teri Bauer had been a bit better actor in front of Nina), all so that she could sell plans to help them bomb CTU to make the government's job of finding the bomb a little tougher? When really, the bomb detonation was not actually necessary for the war to start. Max didn't help out second wave in any other ways, I think Nina was too far down the food chain for Max to have been employing her. I agree with Cassar and Gordon when they say they couldn't make sense of it--Acer4666 15:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: But the problem here lies in the fact that A) Nina spoke to an unidentified German woman at the end of S1. B) Max was German. You do have a point that that would be very complicated just to steal some plans, but maybe Max would've had other uses. --ASHPD24 16:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: What's the problem? That they couldn't be different organisations as they were both German?--Acer4666 16:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Doesn't it sound too coincidental? I just feel they used that element to have a possible S2 ending. Now I don't know any of that for sure, but it's too much of a coincidence to completely ignore. --ASHPD24 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Nina is not at all "far down the food chain". She had a leading role in the most significant CTU branch of the country. Having a mole as highly-placed as Nina in the intelligence community of the US is utterly priceless. Plus, if it was Max who she actually worked for, certainly he made a fortune being the middleman connecting her to the highest bidder: the Drazens. 16:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I meant the food chain of the bomb plot, which was all Max was involved in. And I don't think it makes sense for a German oil magnate to wanna get in on a US counter terrorist unit - I don't see why he would be involved in that. If he was a terrorist, maybe, or had been involved in other terrorist activities, maybe, but was he not a little tied up in his oil business to be messing around connecting moles with revenge seeking Serbs etc.? Anyway, I guess we'll never know, but it doesn't fit for me. To me Max had one goal of the bomb thing, and no other terrorist activities. Btw, did The Game go ahead and state that Max and Nina worked together?--Acer4666 16:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And to ASHPD24: I don't see two people sharing a nationality as too coincidental myself. Was Darren McCarthy working for Stephen Saunders as they were both British? Was Theo Stoller also in on the German league of evil? --Acer4666 16:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Yes, yes, and yes. --ASHPD24 17:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Curious question Are you on Twitter of FaceBook? --Station7 20:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I do have facebook, but not twitter - except for an account I set up in order to ask Edoardo Ballerini a question, but I don't use it for anything else!--Acer4666 10:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Favour Acer can you do me a favour? Can you move the pages below? Beth (Palmer friend) to Beth (Day 1) Gordon Harrow y Gutierrez to Gordon Harrow y Guiterrez Raul Castiello to Raul Castillo Much appreciated. --William.Y.Fremont 12:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :First one done! I've nominated you over at Wiki_24:Pagemove/Nominations so hopefully you can move the pages yourself in future! I can't check the other two myself, not having the book or the S8 dvd's, but if you're definitely certain I can move them? --Acer4666 13:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the nomination Acer, I just added the rights so William you can feel free to move the pages on your own. Congrats William! Just promise to take two minutes and read the Wiki 24:Pagemove content, since the ability to move now comes with a few more responsibilities. 15:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, that's really awesome! Thanks Acer and Rook! --William.Y.Fremont 15:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I verified and moved Guiterrez. While "Guiterrez" isn't really a name but "Gutierrez" is, the misspelling seems pretty consistent throughout, strangely enough. --proudhug 02:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Randall Archer Yes, that was what I was trying to do ;) --Station7 18:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Nina Myers article Thanks for being the first responder to this persistent Nina Myers content removal. If it happens again I'll protect the page so that only logged-in users will be able to edit. Does 3 days sound like a good protection length? I hate doing it but this fellow doesn't seem to give up. 15:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds ok yeah cheers, if it happens again! Just to check, that sentence is ok to be there isn't it haha? I mean, I don't mind discussing it but they don't seem to want to. Ah well!--Acer4666 15:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just a quick note. On Nina Myers Wiki page it says: " It was Jack's belief that she also recruited Jamey Farrell as a mole to work for Ira Gaines." This is incorrect. Nina did not recruit a mole for Gaines as we know Gaines had no knowledge of Nina being a mole herself, hence when Gaines ordered Jack to shoot Nina early in the season. So there is no way Nina could have been working for Gaines. Cheers Olly :No, that's not conclusive enough. She most likely used a proxy or middleman to recruit Jamie. If we went under the assumption that everyone has to know everyone, then most of the different plots wouldn't work. --ASHPD24 20:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Olly ::Firstly, my personal belief on how the situation went was: Drazen needed to give Gaines a mole inside CTU, so he went to Nina "find me a mole", so she recruited Jamey and passed her onto Drazen, and then Drazen said to Gaines "oi Gaines call this number it's a mole I've got for you". That is a feasible explanation on how Nina could have recruited Jamey and Gaines not know about her. ::However, this is irrelevant, because the sentence does not say "Nina recruited Jamey as a mole to work for Gaines". It says "it was Jack's belief that Nina recuited Jamey..." - Jack could have been wrong in his belief. However, the fact that it was his belief, is a fact. He says it when Nina mentions a second mole - he says "yes, someone had to recruit Jamey". And that person was then revealed to be Nina. And if you think Jack didn't still hold that belief once Nina was revealed to him, well the fact that he instantly looked to find out what had happened to Jamey implies he thinks they had something to do with each other. Therefore, mentioning Jack's theory on the page is fine, because it's not definitively stating that's what happened, only what Jack believed. ::If you're interested, I wrote this rather long winded explanation of all of Jamey and Nina's actions throughout day 1 in an attempt to consolidate what was going on (note that page is not on the mainspace so contains my personal theories without any evidence backing it up). ::Hope this explains why I have been reverting your edits. If you want to question whether or not it was Jack's belief, you can do so here or on your talk page. I'll copy this message to your talk too so you will see it. Thanks, ::Acer Canon Since a consensus has been reached on canon, do you want to do the Davenport article or me? I really have no problems with doing it, and such would only help my editing practice. --ASHPD24 22:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, well Blue Rook did say that the Region 1 dvd's didn't actually give that name! Which Region do you live in (I somehow think you're british but I'm not sure why)? If the name is given in Region 2 dvds, then go ahead and do it! I don't have the season 7 dvd myself to check it--Acer4666 22:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, you're not far off - I'm Irish, not British. :But I don't have the DVD so I can't confirm the name. But if you don't have the DVD, then how'd the name Davenport surface? --ASHPD24 23:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Blue Rook once used it as an example of how we didn't use the subtitles as a source of names, here, which is what set off that canon debate. I presume he was told about it through hearsay, possibly by someone who has the region 2 dvd's and tried to add it once back in the day? I'm guessing that it's on the R2 dvds, which is where it came from, but we should probably confirm it for definite before moving that guy's info over--Acer4666 23:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : In that post, I was referring to Thief12's discovery, see Talk:Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am, the "Doubts" section. If Thief was in Puerto Rico, I'd guess he has Region 1 DVDs which is confusing since mine lack that subtitle name, but it's also possible he's using Region 4 because it's in Latin America. Before I'd be comfortable with anything getting moved I'd want someone to doubt check, even if its Thief himself. 23:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Randall Archer (again) The gallery of Randall Archer looks weird. Can you fix it? --Station7 19:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :It looked ok to me - but when I collapsed the table of contents, it did look a bit funny. So I've stuck a line break in it, but what is massively annoying is you can't choose whether the line break goes before or after the table of contents, so I've just removed it. Now we have a gap where the TOC would sit nicely, but unless there's a way to specify where it goes I can't see a way around it. I hate the way the default for logged out users is for the TOC to be closed, and the default for logged-in users is to have it open - so however you set out an article it's gonna look shit to half the people that see it. :How does it look now for you?--Acer4666 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Was it that simple? Thank you anyway! ;) --Station7 19:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so it looks ok now?--Acer4666 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks great ;) --Station7 19:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the problem with that at the Tim Sitarz articles was that the pictures were too tall stretching the sidebar downwards. I re-uploaded cropped versions of the images, but as usual wikia is playing up and squeezing my original uploads into the dimensions of the new one, making them look weird. But I think they should look ok after a day, the issue normally resolves itself. :::And Tim Sitarz may possibly become a performer with multiple roles - we've just gotta find him somewhere in another role first! Keep your eyes peeled ;) :::Also, I'm gonna try to check out that michael hilow guy again on the dvd to convince myself, then I'll stick it on--Acer4666 19:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I already thought that. You did nothing wrong! I thought this: ?? I love performers with multiple roles, also when they appear just in the background! They can't be forgotten! :D --Station7 19:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Talk about the performers with multiple roles, I think we still add some people who are forgotten! ;) --Station7 20:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you mean roles we haven't identified yet, or roles that have been identified on actor pages but not added to that list? If you see any we've added to actor pages and forgotten to put on that page, stick them on!--Acer4666 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean roles that are identified, but not add to the page with the actor himself. But it's hard for me, maybe my computer felt out! --Station7 20:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Troy Gilbert Can you fix the infobox from Troy Gilbert. Something is wrong there! :It seems to look alright for me - can you describe what looks odd about it?--Acer4666 20:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) WTF, I did sign my message (not your fault). Damn Wikia! From his roles after his second role, number 3 appears to far from the words. --Station7 20:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I really don't know what to suggest - it looks fine on my screen. I dunno if others see it the way you do?--Acer4666 20:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 18th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Acer4666 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your continued engagement with this project and this community in a very large variety of ways. Special thanks for those many instances when you take the time to leave helpful, friendly pointers for new contributors. 01:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thank you very much haha! Of course I have you and others to thank for how enjoyable it is to be part of the community here, and as a way of letting off my 24-obsession steam!--Acer4666 09:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Your extreme dedication to the site has certainly not gone unrecognized or unappreciated. I'm proud to welcome you to the ranks of administratorship! I'm betting you don't need to, but just in case you haven't yet, be sure to peruse the Admistrator's page and the to familiarize yourself with the role. --proudhug 02:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much proudhug! Lots of new buttons...I will use them with care haha--Acer4666 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: There is a Wikia admin guide out there if you're feeling a bit confused with the extra features, but none of it is especially difficult and I'm confident you'll get a hang of it right quick. A few things of interest are: , where you can browse through completely deleted stuff or—much more commonly—deleted revisions of stuff that still exists (try Special:Undelete/Characters_by_groups... crazy right?) and also which you can also now access from a small link at the user's regular contributions. These features you can check out for editors you're considering a block for, to see if there is a past history of violations, etc. :: Everything else you already have an expert grasp on, like rollback and moving content (or "renaming" as it appears). Feel free to bug me about whatever else comes to mind! 03:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much, I'll let you know if I get stuck or confused!--Acer4666 07:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) E-mail Hey Acer! I'd like to send you the copies of some declassified novels so can you tell me your e-mail account? ( You can delete this post later) --William 08:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well thank you very much! You can use acer4666@gmail.com and I'll pick it up :)--Acer4666 10:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've sent it. Please check the mail. --William 10:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Have replied :)--Acer4666 12:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Icons Re: icons on the "Terrorist attacks" article; Did you check with a different browser? I'm using Mozilla Firefox and I can see them fine after logging in. Thief12 16:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, it works fine in Mozilla firefox. I was using internet explorer before - and wikia is crap on that browser! This new chat feature doesn't work in it either :( --Acer4666 16:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Stunts/extras/background actors While you're here thief, today I made a discovery which may interest you - I found a source which says that "Derek Selander" played a terrorist in season 5 (I'm guessing one of the dudes at the airport). I can't find any pics of the guy, but his imdb says he has been in the O.C., and also a short film called "Systolic". I've facebooked the director of Systolic for contact details or a pic of derek so hopefully he can help out. Or if you have access to the O.C. episodes and fancy sitting through them to find a "surf punk"! Thought I'd give you a heads up--Acer4666 16:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Update: found derek on facebook: here and have sent him a message. From first glance at the pics on your page, I'd say he might be this guy, but it's hard to say. Hopefully he'll reply--Acer4666 17:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! I think you're right about who he played, at least from that picture. Let me know as soon as he replies. Thief12 04:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I will do! Also Brian Ruppert's name keeps popping up as a s5 terrorist, and a flick thru his fbook pics shows he is ginger with a moustache, leading me to think he played one of these guys, but he's never replied after I contacted him ages ago--Acer4666 07:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::He kinda looks like Vlad to me. Similar nose and probably same build. I'll be checking that as well. Thanks! Thief12 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::This page I found has a few more pictures, and I really think he must be Vlad. Thief12 17:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, the guy I was talking about on that pic is Vlad innit? That does make sense. Also, in searching for pics of Brian Ruppert, did yoou come across a nude male celeb website called "manpaper"? I did, and surprisingly it has quite accurate and otherwise-not published 24 cast members on it! Iwill sometime probably have to brave the site and trawl through trying to find extra names. Oh, the things we do...--Acer4666 17:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I ventured into the site through Ruppert's page and found a huge list of "related" actors that are listed as appearing in 24. A lot of familiar names popped up, but some of the not-so-familiar are: Christian Bowman, Kevin L. Carvell, Chris Edgerly, Joseph Gatt, Chris Moyles, Nolan North, Alexander Polinsky, Kerry Shale, Oleg Taktarov, James Arnold Taylor, John Ashker, James Holt, Alexander Kuznetsov, and Mike Massa. I know you have some of those in that list of random stunt actors you started, but there are others that I haven't heard. I'll keep on checking pics and/or profiles on other sites to see if I can match someone. Thief12 18:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah I did the same thing last night and got that list. The actors listed are all the ones from "2006", which is the year the game came out, so some of these (joseph gatt, nolan north, alexander polinsky, chris edgerly, kerry shale, james arnold taylor) are voice over artists from that. John Ashker and Mike Massa are stuntmen on ThomasHL's list, and the episodes of s5 they supposedly appear in are on imdb. Chris Moyles is a british DJ, and his producer on his radio show made a cameo on the show (source) so I think the website has mixed that up. Alex Kuznetsov plays ostroff. Kevin Carvell confirmed his cameo, I think he was on the 2006 list for working behind the camera (people like Manny Coto also appear on the list). But we may be onto something with James holt & christian bowman!--Acer4666 18:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I noticed about the voice acting as I browsed their respective IMDb pages. Still, I just wrote John Ashker an e-mail to see what he tells me about his work on the show (and sorry about my mistake with ThomasHL's list). About Christian Bowman, I knew I had read that name and that's because he played one of the background island characters in Lost, Steve Jenkins. Thief12 18:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah no, no mistake with Thomas's list - I've actually made the mistake, Mike Massa isn't on it! I must've just seen his name on imdb. I was just running through what I knew about all the names already! I realised I missed out Oleg Taktarov, who played the infamous Sergei Sratkin - I really don't recognise the face so I dno if we'll ever solve that mystery. --Acer4666 19:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::According to his resume, Christian Bowman played a Russian Agent in a deleted scene from Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm. Guess it didn't make it onto the dvds. I think there's a lot of missing/lost deleted scenes from season 5, what makes me think this is Daniella Deutscher playing "laurel logan" (charles' daughter?) and Sergei Sratkin, Alex Oberlin, Peter Gibbons etc. from my list--Acer4666 23:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::And it turns out James Holt was a digital compositer on the show. Exactly why someone would be searching for nude pics of him is beyond me, but each to their own haha--Acer4666 23:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I do not think that man is Vlad. 18:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Really? He looks like Vlad to me... or maybe this guy. What do you think? Thief12 19:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Blue Rook, let me know what are your thoughts on the above guy. Also, Acer, did you happen to contact that guy Ruppert? Just wondering, cause I was gonna give it a shot, but wanted to see if you had done it first. Thief12 20:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I didn't contact the Ruppert fellow. Unfortunately my confidence on those Season 5 thugs is not very high so I don't want to weigh in this early in the game, when it comes to identifying them. Some of the guys you're seeking to ID are very difficult! 20:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, there are a bunch that I know will be impossible to identify because you can barely see their faces, and I don't intend to identify them all. But I think Vlad is one of those we have a shot at identifying, because he was seen quite a bit. The same can be said about a couple others which are featured prominently. I was just wondering why you didn't think Ruppert was Vlad. Thief12 21:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sorry thief12, didn't see your question! I contacted Ruppert weeks back to ask a general "were you in 24" question, and never got a response, then sent another message on July 4 with a pic of Vlad to ask if he played him. Still nothing. I guess he may not be open to random facebook approaches! I haven't looked into this with dvd/ruppert's face in front of me to make a decision either way, I think it's likely Ruppert played Vlad (given the accuracy of the source I got it from) but he may not, because all the comparison pics I've used are quite blurry and unclear--Acer4666 22:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I think this commando was played by Austin Priester. --William 16:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm sure that must be him they're identical! 24 isn't mentioned on his website or imdb or anywhere, so how on earth did you manage to find him? Is he a stunts unlimited guy?--Acer4666 16:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Just had confirmation from the man himself over facebook too!--Acer4666 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think he was a stunts unlimited guy. I just spotted him in a CSI:Miami episode and a NCIS:LA episode, and he was credited on the CSI imdb page. --William 02:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) What about this guy? Is he Mr. Clay Cullen? --William 07:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, not sure. Could be, although Clay Cullen's hair seems darker? I'm not too sure.--Acer4666 08:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Novels / fiction books "Novel" is the more descriptive and appropriate term for the Declassified series and Findings. How come the changes to "Fiction books"? 03:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, I suggested it first at Talk:Bullpen, then started Forum:Canon & Books, then a month later to make sure everyone was definitely ok with it I reposted on the forum page to say what I was gonna do :But, I think novels is descriptive for the declassified books, but not for findings (which I think isn't written in prose, isn't it more transcripts?) and certainly not for CTU manual (which we treat as canon)--Acer4666 07:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I might have misunderstood what was going on when you proposed it. I do agree that the CTU Manual isn't structured like a novel, but it makes me uneasy that we have to get rid of the term "novel" just because of the single outlier. Ah well if I ever think of something better I'll letcha know. 18:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cool cool. I think if we keep the term novel in places, we have to say stuff like "novels/comics/games/CTU manual" on the canon policy and things, and as I say I was confused by the CTU manual being listed with all the OOU books that weren't eligible as canon, whereas that one was. But fair play if you can think of a different solution--Acer4666 19:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll replace that shot :) Hi Acer4666, I'm Kenneth Davila and was humbled and honored to have been a technical and tactical advisor for 24. Great site/work you've done here! I'm new to blogging etc but this site inspires me. If it means anything-i'm open to comments and questions etc. question Acer4666, I hate that picture :) could i send you another one? Thanks, Ken Great work. Acer4666, Thank you for a better shot! I'll track down some of the guys and will update you-will be during the next week though. Your questions, your rapid response and your work are welcomed. Awesome. Ken Season 1 mugshots You've been making some great findings in the Ralph Rosen mugshot screen. Do you have all the characters and actors? Starting from the top, from left to right, so far I am aware of: Ralph Rosen (Rob Kyker), Eli Stram (Silas Weir Mitchell), Jenson/Roy Mercer (?), Mystery Guy #1 on the top far right (??), Mystery Guy #2 on the bottom row (Dick Kyker), "Neill(?) Nagi", Clancy Moore (Eddy Donno). Mystery Guy #2's first name is definitely Robert (the fat guy). Mystery Guy #1's first name really seems to be Yancy (or Vancy), you can see him on the Jenson pic but he's cut off in File:Mugshots.jpg. Their surnames are a complete blur to me, but have you made any of them out? Any idea who played either, or Jenson? 10:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ah just noticed. Are you sure that the big guy is Dick Kyker? 11:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Almost 100% sure - the resemblance is there for me, but I think the context sells it (Rob Kyker definitely helped his father do props for the show, so it makes sense that those two would have their photos taken). I may try to contact someone if I can find anyone to ask about Jenson and other guy's actors, so I could confirm, but I'm pretty sure of it. ::On the names, all else I've got is that Robert's surname begins with H. I wish there was a blu-ray of season 1!--Acer4666 11:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::That's funny. Robert H. It would be cool if the character has the same name as me! ;) --Station7 12:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Having watched it I'd take a guess at Hanson, but I'm nowhere near sure and it could easily be all sorts of things--Acer4666 12:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: More awesomeness :) Especially Marko. How the heck did you figure out Jenson was another guy from the Kyker family... special features content? 21:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Haha nah, I asked Rob Kyker on facebook weeks back and he just replied now :). He said the last unidentified guy was too small to see tho...and he confirmed Dick Kyker. As for Marko, that came from googling every name I could find at Template talk:stunts, in the hope that I could identify Robert Joseph. It's my dream to one day proudly present the actor's name to you haha!--Acer4666 22:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: That would be pretty darn choice. Even if the name never turns up, I really appreciate all the effort you've put in for it! 22:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank You!! I will get started.--Lewisphelan 11:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Info Hey Acer, if you have some free time, can you check the info on my user page? Thanks. --William 04:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I saw that the other day, I'll definitely try and check it out asap--Acer4666 10:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Amusing extra: female terrorist in Day 2 Thanks for directing me to your amusing extras page earlier. Another amusing extra is when the FBI and CTU raid Mahmoud Fahin's pottery store after Nina goes in, the female desk clerk pulls out an automatic weapon and starts firing at the good guys, and her screaming and body language look like that of a fanatical terrorist. Obviously she was quickly incapacitated. Nfl392 14:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed! As that lady had lines, she was eligible for inclusion in our unnamed characters pages, whic are part of the main article space on this project (my personal page was not part of that mainspace), and her entry can be found here. It's awesome that you're sticking around here to check things out!--Acer4666 15:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Marr Are you able to remember the consensus over at Wiki 24 talk:Canon about names taken from deleted scenes? I'm a tad strapped for time and I can't remember if we can move Cabal 4 to Marr. 20:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, him to Marr and the Day 1 principle to Maria Canosa are two moves that need doing at some point--Acer4666 20:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving page Can you move the page Murphy to Murphy (Day 7)? There is a Murphy (Day 2) find :) --Station7 21:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you are busy, but can you move the page for me :) --Station7 18:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I already did the move. Thanks for pointing it out, Station. Thief12 02:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the move Thief12. --Station7 08:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry, was v busy over last few days, thanks for sorting it Thief12!--Acer4666 13:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove again Could you rename Joe to Joe (Day 1)? I found a Joe (Day 7) in Allison Taylor's administration during the first episode of season 7. --Station7 20:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Joe (Day 7), it was my mistake. --Station7 20:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, looks like it's been taken care of--Acer4666 14:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Bierko and Logan Did Vladimir Bierko knew that Charles Logan was involved in the conspiracy? --Station7 20:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey sorry, must have missed this. Bierko knew that Logan was complicit in selling nerve gas to terrorists in order to ambush them - ie, he knew that Logan was going along with Cummings (as much as the audience knew in episode 6). However, Logan's real crime was to order the killing of palmer and other witnesses, so I doubt bierko knew about that. Because Logan's plan involved betraying the russian separatists, I think they did not know how involved he really was. Hope this helps!--Acer4666 03:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm fairly certain I recall either Bierko or Erwich making a statement like we know it wasn't just Cummings or some such line, implying that they had suspicions. But it's fair to say they did not know for sure that Logan was sponsoring it. Logan had too many layers of underlings insulating him for Bierko's people to know for certain. 03:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Rick Kyker Can you tell me where you source comes from that Rick Kyker played Roy Mercer? Would love to know it. By the way, there is no page for Rick yet. :) --Station7 19:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Rob Kyker confirmed it on facebook. I strongly believe that this guy is also Rick, as that performer only ever used a welding gun so I always thought it would be a prop person. None of the Kykers have got back to me on that one, but if I can confirm it then I'll make the page for him and use that pic in the infobox--Acer4666 17:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Marwan note I didn't love that note about Marwan, either, but isn't the first half ("Habib Marwan is one of the three Muslim main antagonists of 24, along with Abu Fayed in Season 6, and Samir Mehran of Season 8") factually accurate for what it's worth? Given recent developments, I would be okay to keep that first half of the note if "main antagonist" was changed to mastermind. 05:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :It was missing Syed Ali, which I guess is why I removed it - That correction would make it "one of four muslim masterminds"...which to me reduces notability further...would we add "Andre Drazen is one of two Serbian masterminds", etc? I suppose there's nothing that wrong with it, if you wanna stick it back, as 24 is kind of infamous for its muslim antagonists--Acer4666 07:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, with the exception of the fourth season, the Arabic antagonists were being manipulated by caucasians. It's just a stereotype negatively associated with the show that just gives people ammo to complain. Especially egregious when the later seasons were kind of preachy with pro-Muslim messages, save for the massively bad Russian/Persian/Iranian stereotypes in Season 8. : However, I don't really think the message is a valuable one considering if it was left there, then why leave it at that? Make a note for every antagonist that "So and so is one of however many nationalities of villains". It's not useful information. --ASHPD24 07:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :: When you phrase it those ways, I agree it can go. And hah I was wrong about the number anyway, forgetting Ali myself. 09:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Budesnachrichtendienst Can you rename the Budesnachrichtendienst to Bundesnachrichtendienst? The article names it like that. --Station7 20:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done. You can put up a nomination at wiki 24:pagemove if you want the rights urself--User:Acer4666 13:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's right. I was forgotten that. This was taking the short way. ;) --Station7 14:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Stub Indeed I mean that ;) --Station7 15:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Can you help me to understand how the conspiracy of Day 7 worked? It's too much in my mind to understand. Yes, I know it's late that I come with this, but why are this co-conspirators, killing each other etc.? How does the conspiracy work? --Station7 10:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I only ever saw season 7 once, back when it was first on TV, so don't remember it that well - are you referring to the conspiracy near the end, with Alan Wilson and the Cabal? I believe they only tried to kill member of their own conspiracy after that person had been arrested (Iké Dubaku, Ryan Burnett, Jonas Hodges etc), so that the person wouldn't tell the authorities about the rest of the conspiracy. But I don't remember why Alan Wilson wanted to release prion variant on the subway, that part eludes me. Blue Rook may know a bit more, I think he has the dvd--Acer4666 (talk) 12:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC)